


A Sea of Salvation

by AliceCarroll



Series: Mermaids [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Saeran never expected to find salvation at the shore.





	1. Comfort at the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the second story of the series! You can read them independently :3
> 
> I really hope you like this one, and, if you do, please let me know in the form of kudos and comments :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Fuck. He had done it again. He had disappointed the Saviour. Saeran went out to the sea near the Mint Eye building and threw a pebble to the water.

“Fuck!!” he yelled.

He needed to be better. Mommy usually told him. He was useless, he was rubbish, he was disgusting. The Saviour had given him the opportunity to achieve redemption and he was screwing it, and it was only his fault. His and that liar of his brother’s fault, of course. He could only feel hate and desperation and he screamed almost in pain as he let himself fall on the shore, grabbing his hair with his hands.

“Are you okay?” he heard a tender but shaky voice next to him.

He turned to find a pair of soft green eyes looking at him with a mixture of worry and fear. Her light brown and silver hair fell down her back and chest, hiding her breasts, and she leaned on the pebbles of the shore as if she belonged to that place. She startled when Saeran’s piercing green eyes looked into hers and blushed. She stretched a hand to move the locks of hair which were almost falling on his eyes and then he realised. A silver tail spread out where her belly finished, instead of her legs.

“A mermaid?” he whispered. When she was about to touch his face, he took her wrist and brought her closer to him, making her gasp in surprise and fear. Saeran smirked. “This will please the Saviour,” he said, standing up and lifting her by the wrist, making her cry out in pain.

“Please, don’t,” she exclaimed, fresh tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

He took her in his arms, fighting against her, who cried for mercy and asked him to take her back to the sea. He let her fall on the floor and tied her hands with his chocker, taking her up again. The mermaid was helpless.

“Please, let me return to the sea. I can die out here,” she asked between sobs.

“You’re going to meet the Saviour,” he told her. “She may want to experiment with you, and if you’re lucky, you’ll be saved too.”

She started to cry louder. Her cry was like a sad song which made Saeran’s heart feel heavy on his chest.

“Shut up,” he said, putting a hand on her mouth.

He made the mistake of looking at her eyes. Tender eyes full of fear, sadness, and begging him to take her back to the water. They were already leaving the beach when Saeran stopped walking. The mermaid looked around her, nervous and scared, and held Saeran’s t-shirt fearing what may come. She looked up at him again, as if asking him what he was going to do with her. With her that had only gone to him after hearing him scream and cry, and had been the first person that had worried about Saeran.

“Fuck,” he whispered, turning around and going back to the beach.

She gave him a look of confusion, but didn’t dare to say anything. Saeran took her to the sea and let her on the water, removing her bondage.

“Now, go away before I change my mind,” he said, noticing that the mermaid was still looking at him and that made him feel something strange and uncomfortable in his chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered and swam away in a gentle move of her tail.

Thank you? Had she thanked him for not kidnapping her? That was a strange creature indeed. He wanted to know about her. She was not human after all.

He arrived to the building, the lower part of his trousers wet as a result for taking the mermaid to the water, and earned a few curious glances from the rest of the members of Mint Eye. He went to his room to check on that girl whom he had sent to Rika’s apartment. She was now at the home of that man whose cat he had taken a few days ago to make him come to the party. That V traitor had made a fuss of it, but no one listened to him anyway, so who fucking cared? Nevertheless, he found himself thinking about the mermaid and started to make a research on them. Apparently, they were solitary beings -ha? How curious, just like him –and never settled in a place, but travelled around the seas and appeared from time to time on desolated beaches. That made sense, no body went to the beach he had been to when he found her. He bit his thumb. If that information was true, that mermaid was just like him. He heard a faint meow from under his desk and look at the white cat, annoyed. Would the mermaid know about cats?

The mermaid thought about the human at the beach. His eyes reflected pain and despair, but there were no traces of evil in them. Why had he done that? She knew humans are by rule heartless and scary, but that one seemed to be... kind? It was written in his eyes, in his painful expression, in the way he had taken her as if he was more scared of her than she of him, but he had had to do it. What would happen if she tried to go to that same spot on the beach the next day? He had taken her by surprise, but he wouldn’t to that a second time, so she could defend herself. She knew several tricks with her tail that could leave K.O. a killer whale, why not a human? She nodded to herself. She could go and make sure to find out if that human was evil or not. If he was, she would forget about him. If he wasn’t... well, the chances of being friends with him were small seeing that they belonged to different worlds, but at least she wanted to know what the reason why he was so miserable. Yes, she could do that.

Saeran went to the beach at the same hour the next day and left the cat near the shore, hiding himself behind a rock. The silly cat seemed to be scared of water, so it would move away and Saeran had to return it to its place. What a pain. It was moving away once more when they heard something on the shore that made the cat turn its head to eye curiously at the water. It was the mermaid. Saeran stood behind the rock, spying on her as she crawled near the cat with curiosity. The cat looked at her, and smelled the finger she stretched out to touch it, meowing. She petted it, making it move away since she was still wet.

“How long are you going to stay staring?” the mermaid spoke up. Was she talking about Saeran? “Mermaids have a pretty good hearing, you know?” she looked towards him.

Saeran went out from behind the rock and approached her with an annoyed look, making her move closer to the water and away from him.

“Don’t call me if you’re scared,” he told her.

“I’m not scared,” she replied, giving him the most defiant look she could. He sat on the shore, his bare toes touching the water. “Why did you let me go yesterday?”

“That’s...” Saeran hesitated, remembering the way her look had made him feel. “That’s none of your business.”

“It is, since it’s about my life,” she replied.

“It’s not anymore.”

She hesitated.

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“No,” Saeran answered.

She approached him.

“Why were you crying yesterday?” she asked, her voice softer again, like the day before.

“Why should I tell you?”

“Why did you come again?”

“Why did you?” he replied. “I’ve been coming to this place since I first came to live at that building over there,” he said, pointing at it.

She looked up to see it and looked back at Saeran.

“I wanted to see you,” she replied.

He startled and looked away from her, trying to conceal his blush.

“Liar.”

“It’s the truth,” she replied. “Why would I come back, then?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked.”

“I knew you were nice,” the mermaid smiled. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“What the fuck?” Saeran stood up. “Stop talking non-sense.”

The mermaid frowned.

“But it’s the truth.”

“Stop saying that!” he exclaimed. “You’re a liar too. My brother is a liar, the Saviour too, V, everyone! It’s all lies!!”

He let himself fall on the pebbles and grabbed his hair, repressing a scream. Here it came again. This shitty feeling of anger, wrath and loneliness. Why would he trust anyone? He started to feel the need to take the medicine to Paradise to ease his mind, but he couldn’t move. His body didn’t answer. Fuck. Fuck. Why couldn’t he move? He felt something warm on his arm.

“How much did they hurt you for you to say that?”

Was that mermaid pitying him? Of course, he was pathetic now. Useless and pathetic, as mommy used to say. He looked at her but startled when he only saw sadness in her eyes. Didn’t she pity him? Why was she feeling sad? Why did it seem she was sharing his feeling?

“I know a song that can sooth you. Do you want to hear it?”

He did want to, but his throat felt dry and he couldn’t even nod. She started to sing and he instantly felt more relaxed. It was like magic. He lied on the sand as the mermaid caressed his hair and sang, and started to sob quietly. When his sobbing stopped the mermaid’s song did too.

“Mermaids’ songs have settled purposes, and one of them is making people calm,” she said.

Her voice alone calmed him anyway, he wanted to say, but he felt if he spoke up everything would disappear. It was the first time in his life he had felt careless. He looked at the mermaid.

“Are you lonely?” he asked.

“I am,” she replied. “Are you?”

He nodded.

“I need to go,” he said, standing up and taking the cat. “Come again tomorrow.”

“I will,” she chuckled.

Saeran blushed and started moving away, but turned around almost instantly to face her again.

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

“Mermaids don’t have names,” she replied.

“Oh,” he hesitated. “Ok, mermaid,” he said, turning around and going back to Magenta, where he wouldn’t stop thinking about that nameless solitary mermaid.


	2. Hope at the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mermaid and Saeran's daily encounters at the shore make Saeran feel happier than ever in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter!! Thank you so much for your kudos! I'm glad to see you're liking it.
> 
> There're some violent scenes towards the end of the chapter, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Three days went by and human and mermaid kept on meeting at the same lonely spot at the beach. Saeran would lie calmly on the pebbles of the shore until the mermaid appeared, rubbing his hair at the moment she went out of the water and smiling in the utmost happiness, making Saeran’s heart skip a beat when he thought that maybe, and only maybe, he was the one to bring that smile to her face.

“Are mermaids always alone?” Saeran asked once.

“Not always,” she replied. “They usually find a mate whose chant matches with theirs. They procreate and raise their children until they grow old enough to live on their own. My parents taught me human language and songs,” she smiled, “and where to find the tastier seaweeds and other plants of the sea.”

“Sounds like a happy family,” he smiled.

“We were.”

“My family was broken.”

The mermaid embraced him as he told him about it until he got to the part of his arrival to Mint Eye.

“Sounds like an unhealthy group,” she said.

“That’s my family now.”

She traced the lines of his forehead with a finger.

“You don’t feel happy, though.”

“I’m happier now,” Saeran replied.

The mermaid kissed his forehead and then his lips. It was the softer and warmer kiss Saeran had ever been given and it tasted salty, but sweet. He melted in the slow, almost hesitant kiss, humming, embracing the mermaid with his left arm and taking her hand with his right hand, and felt how two small tears fell from his eyes down his cheeks. Her lips parted and he introduced his tongue in her mouth, making her moan lowly. Her free hand went down his hair to his chest, caressing it, and his hand started to wander down her back to her sides and to her naked breasts. The long slow kiss turned rougher as Saeran felt the mermaid’s heavy breathing. She felt Saeran’s excitement and gasped in surprise, breaking the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Saeran blushed, looking at her through the locks of hair that fell on his eyes.

“Why?” the mermaid asked.

“For making you uncomfortable,” he replied.

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable,” she said, worried, caressing his forehead and cheek.

“I’m pathetic.”

“No, you’re not.”

Saeran felt a knot in his throat and repressed a sob. She knew nothing. He had told her about his life, but she knew nothing about him. When she discovered how useless and pathetic he was, she would run away from him, and he wouldn’t even blame her.

“I am a monster.”

“No, you’re not. You’re, you’re gentle and...”

“A pathetic child,” he interrupted her, pushing her away.

“You’re like an angel,” she grabbed his t-shirt before he could leave.

He looked at her with a surprised and horrified look.

“When you discover who I really am, you’ll leave.”

“I discovered something about you today and I only love you more.”

“You love me?” Saeran sobbed, falling on the floor and hiding his face behind his hands. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she took his hand.

He brought her to his chest and embraced her, giving in to the tears he had been holding back for so long.

“I love you, human.”

“I love you too.”

Saeran got to calm down after a while and he looked into her eyes, his own reddish and swollen by all the crying.

“I wish I could live in the sea with you.”

The mermaid startled.

“You could!” she answered. “I could find the witch of the sea!” she smiled. “She could turn you into a merman and you could escape that dreadful place and come with me!”

Saeran’s heart started to beat faster.

“I would love that,” he smiled. “I want that. Would you mind if I did?”

“You silly human,” she chuckled. “I love you. I want to be with you forever, all the time.”

He smiled. It felt real.

Saeran forgot about Paradise, about his revenge, about the medicine of Paradise, about everything except that mermaid there and then that had sworn true love and that felt real. So real.

“I could go and look for her now and come back tomorrow with a solution,” she smiled.

“I’ll wait for you tomorrow, here,” he replied, smiling too.

She nodded and kissed him again before he stood up and left her closer to the shore.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you.”

They heard a clapping of hands near them.

“Very beautiful.”

A net fell on the mermaid and she screamed, trying to escape.

“No!” Saeran exclaimed, trying to run to her, but he felt two strong pair of arms grabbing him as two other men approached the mermaid.

“So, that’s what had you so unfocused lately, Saeran,” he looked to his left and saw who he once thought was his Saviour, Rika, who gave him an angry look. “Very well. We’ll take it with us.”

“Let her go!” he shouted at her as he saw how a man beat her to shut her up. “Please! I’ll focus on work! I’ll bring all RFA to Paradise!! I’ll be a good boy! Please!”

One of the men punched him on the stomach and his knees failed him, sending him to the floor.

“I can’t trust you anymore, Saeran. Besides, she could be a good specimen for our collection. We can experiment with her and see how long she survives without water,” she smirked.

The mermaid tried to fight the men, but the net had her almost immobile and she ended up giving in, sobbing quietly.

“Mermaid,” he called her as he was dragged away from her. “I’m sorry!!” She looked up and gave him a weak smile. “No!!” he shouted to the men as he felt the distance between them grew wider. 

“Let me be with her!”

He received another hit, which made him spit blood, making the mermaid gasp and cry out for them to stop hurting him. He called her again and kept shouting, and she could only think he needed to stop screaming for them to stop hurting him, so she sang a song to ease him and maybe put him to sleep. Rika and her captors put on some earplugs, but Saeran listened to her, his body relaxing with her song, and his eyelids started to fall.

“It’s all my fault,” he sobbed before the music made him fall asleep.


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mermaid is kidnapped in Mint Eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the third chapter!! I really hope you like it.
> 
> I have the impression that the rhythm of this chapter is too fast? Please, let me know what you think in the comments
> 
> Thank you for reading and all your support <3

Saeran woke up on the floor of the computers room. His head and body ached and he had small contusions on his stomach and cheek. He took a hand to his mouth and felt the dry blood on it. He tried to stand up and eventually got to do it, so he grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, looking desperately for Rika as the memories from the kidnapping piled up in his head. He found her on the corridor.

“Good morning, Saeran,” she greeted her. “Are you feeling calmer now?”

“Where is she?” he asked with a begging look.

“Oh, she’s fine,” she replied. “If you turn on monitor number 3, you’ll be able to see her,” he rushed back to his room and turned it on. It showed him the mermaid, lying on the floor, embracing herself and sobbing as her hair started to turn all white. “See?”

“Let her go,” Saeran asked her on the verge of crying.

“No way I’ll do that,” she replied. “She’ll stay here and if you do your work efficiently enough, she won’t be hurt.”

“She can die if she stays here!” he exclaimed.

He took out a phone and sent a message. Saeran heard a scream coming from the screen and saw a man punching the mermaid.

“Don’t talk to me that way, Saeran,” she replied. “That’s like a caress compared to the things that could happen to her if you don’t behave, you understand? So, please, be a good boy,” she said, leaning closer to him. “I don’t want to hurt either of you, Saeran, but bad boys need to be punished. And you’ve been quite naughty. You remember you mommy? She would have killed you. But she didn’t, for I came to your rescue. You owe me your life, Saeran, and you repay me making me do these things,” she sighed. “Behave, Saeran, and nothing will happen to her. If we get the RFA members to Paradise, I’ll free her, okay? I promise,” she smiled.

Saeran nodded, trembling and crying, not believing a word of what she said. He just wanted to see the mermaid back on the water. He didn’t mind if he had to stay there forever and never see her again, he only wanted her to be safe. Rika left and Saeran caressed the monitor.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, don’t die.”

He started typing on his computer, finishing the work as fast as he could. A sound from the monitor made him stop.

“Where is he?” the mermaid asked between sobs.

“Who?” the man who had hit her before asked.

“The human who was with me at the beach. What have you done with him?” her voice cracked at the final sentence.

“Saeran? Who cares?”

“Saeran,” she whispered, making Saeran’s eyes tear up at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. “Is that his name?”

“Shut up,” he said, taking her hair and lifting her head to make her look at him. “I wonder how it will feel to have my dick in your mouth,” he smirked, caressing her lips.

Saeran jumped out of the chair and rushed to the door to go to the cells where they had her when the Saviour entered the room.

“Saeran Choi, an intruder has entered the building and you are not even looking at the monitors!!” she yelled at him, hitting his face.

He looked at her.

“He’s going to rape her!” he screamed, pointing at the monitor.

“He will if you don’t go and meet our guest!” she exclaimed. “And maybe do something worse,” she sent a message again and the man looked at his phone, letting go off her immediately. “Happy? Now, go!”

Saeran rushed to the door, hoping nothing would happen to her.

“Elly, come here,” he heard a soft and gentle voice calling the cat. “Elly. Elizabeth? Oh, here you are, good cat.”

“What are you doing here?” Saeran asked, nervously, after recognising him as the cousin of the Saviour.

“Oh,” he startled, looking at Saeran in fear “this happens to be my friend’s cat.”

“Friend?”

“Oh, well, I meant... It’s advertised and...”

He started to make up a silly excuse, but Saeran couldn’t hear anything. He could only think about the mermaid. He felt his anxiety building up, and the blonde’s look changed to one of worry. At that moment, he heard a voice. His voice.

“Yoosung, what are you doing here?” he put his arm round Yoosung’s shoulders.

Saeyoung. He looked at him, hatred and fear accumulating inside of him. He wanted to kill him right there and then, but if he did, maybe the Saviour would get mad and kill the mermaid. No. They couldn’t kill the mermaid. They wouldn’t do that, right?

He fell on the floor and screamed, finally getting the attention of his brother.

“Saeran?” he asked, eyes wide open. “What are...? Are you okay?” 

He kneeled beside him and tried to touch him, but Saeran hit his hand.

“Don’t touch me!” he shouted at him. “You liar!! You traitor!!”

“What are you talking about? What are you doing here?” he repeated, shocked, his eyes reflecting pain and confusion. “Yoosung, get to the car,” he turned to face him. “Now.”

Yoosung looked at both of them, horrified, and ran away to the car.

“It’s all your fault and they’re going to kill her now!!” Saeran cried.

“Whom are they going to kill?” he tried to calm him. “Saeran, please.”

“No! You abandoned me!!”

Saeyoung startled, tearing up.

“I... it was for the best.”

“The best for you!!”

“Saeran, please!”

“No!!”

“Who are they going to kill?”

Saeran looked up at him, his eyes wide in fear.

“The mermaid.”

“Is she inside the building?” he asked and Saeran nodded. “Take me there. I’ll help you,” Saeyoung asked him.

“I can’t trust you!” Saeran exclaimed.

“You can, I’ll show you, you can,” Saeyoung begged. “Please, let me show you.”

Saeran looked hesitant, but thought about the mermaid dying and couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t have other option anyway, right?

“I’ll kill you if you harm her.”

“I know, Saeran. Please.”

“You’ll pretend to be my prisoner,” Saeran said and Saeyoung nodded, looking at the direction in which the blonde had disappeared, biting his lower lip. Then Saeran understood. “Take Yoosung,” he said.

“No, he can stay,” he replied, terrified.

“No. If you do something, I’ll harm him instead of you. That way I’ll make sure you behave.”

“I’ll go,” they heard Yoosung’s voice next to them. “I-I said I wouldn’t leave you,” he blushed.

Saeran turned to the building, almost running, taking his brother and that boy by the arm. They entered Magenta and Saeran started going towards the place where the mermaid was, but they found the Saviour first.

“R-Rika?!” Yoosung exclaimed, almost fainting. He got free of Saeran’s grab with a sudden move and ran to embrace her. She received him in her arms most willingly.

“My dear Yoosung, how have you been?” he only answered sobbing her name. Saeyoung looked at them, his face all pale and almost crying. “V lied to you, didn’t he? Don’t worry, my boy, you’ll be with me now onwards. Do you want to?”

“I knew it!” he exclaimed, looking up at her. “Why did he lie?”

“He is evil, Yoosung, and can’t understand the path I’ve chosen for salvation. But don’t worry. You and all your friends in the RFA will find it,” Yoosung gave her a puzzled and scared look. “I don’t think you’ll even need the medicine to Paradise. Luciel, on the other hand, will.”

By that point, Saeran had let go of Saeyoung and had started to open the door to the room where the mermaid was, his hands shaking.

“Rika, let’s go back home,” Yoosung started to ask, weakly. “Please.”

She gave him and angered look.

“This is home now! A place with no suffering! Now, take Luciel,” she said to two men behind her.

“Rika, what are you going to do to him!?” he moved back and placed himself in front of Seven to protect him.

“You too?” Rika’s look got darker. “I think I’ll have to take you too.”

Saeran had entered the mermaid’s cell quietly and hit the man who guarded her with the back of his gun. The mermaid, whose hair was almost white and was shaking lightly, lifted up her head at the noise and stretched out her arms at him when she saw him.

“Saeran,” she whispered.

“I’m here,” he embraced her. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“You all have to be punished!” he suddenly heard Rika saying.

Two men entered the room and took Saeran and the mermaid. He took his gun and pointed at the one who had her, but his captor moved the gun away, making Saeran shoot at the ceiling.

“Take them to the room of rehabilitation,” Rika said, following them. “Well, Saeran, we’ll start with you,” they put the weak mermaid on a table and tied her arms and tail, though she could barely move by then. “We are going to make your mermaid look more human-like, ok? Don’t you want that, my boy?” she caressed his cheek as Saeran gave her a horrified look, crying. “Split her tail in two.”

Saeran started crying and begging them to stop as a man took a knife and approached the terrified mermaid. At that moment, they heard a loud noise and saw Saeyoung had knocked out the man who was grabbing him. The man with the knife ran to him and Yoosung, scared, kicked him before he got to Seven, lightly, but with enough strength to get the man’s attention before Seven could take what had been his captor’s gun.

“Let them go!” he yelled at the men, pointing at Rika, whose face became pale. The men obeyed and Saeran rushed to the mermaid, freeing her and taking her in his arms. She was shaking and pale, but lift her hand enough to wipe one of Saeran’s tears. “She needs water!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “Take her to the sea! Yoosung, you know what to do now.”

Yoosung and Saeran got to get out of the room as none of the men knew what to do at Seven’s threaten to kill Rika. Nevertheless, when they were already on their way out, Yoosung heard a faint cry. Crying, he got out of the building and to Seven’s car and sent Jumin the message Seven had asked him to send before. He knew he should wait for reinforcements, but couldn’t stay still after he heard Seven’s yell, so he went back inside.

Meanwhile, Saeran approached the beach in a hurry, almost falling down a couple of times, and finally got to put the mermaid back in the sea. She submerged in the water and her gills started opening and closing quickly as her eyes widened and se finally relaxed her expression as she regained some colour. The mermaid put her head out of the water to look at Saeran.

“Leave,” Saeran told her, his tears falling down his cheeks. “Leave before they find you.”

She nodded, her heart breaking at the thought of losing him forever, but swam away when she saw Seven appeared behind them. She knew Saeran would be safe with him.


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran finds comfort in thinking that his mermaid is safe back in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the last chapter of this story. I really hope you like it and look forward for the rest of them! Next one is Zen's~
> 
> Also, some smut towards the end of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Saeran woke up at the hospital’s room. He looked to the wall, tired and depressed. He hadn’t spoken to anyone since the mermaid swam away, and he wasn’t planning to. He never looked at anybody in the face except for his brother. Saeyoung had saved the mermaid. He felt broken and was still resentful, but deep inside, behind all those negative feelings, sadness and nightmares, he felt gratitude for his help. He closed his eyes and imagined the mermaid swimming in the ocean, happy and careless, leading a life of freedom in the sea. If he saw her again he would let her try some ice-cream.

Saeyoung entered the room, interrupting the course of his thoughts just when he was going to cry thinking he wouldn’t see her again. Probably she hated him after all he had made her gone through.

“Good morning, Saeran,” he sat next to him. “Yoosung is doing good,” he smiled. “He said he wants to be your friend when you go out of the hospital, but you have to keep healthy for that, you know?” he offered him some food, but Saeran ignored him. “Please, Saeran,” Saeyoung begged, his eyes watery. “I’m worried.”

Saeran looked at him. The face of the brother who had abandoned him. Saeyoung had told him the lies V and the Saviour had told him, even showed Saeran some pictures she took. He had saved the mermaid.

He took some food and ate it, hating its taste. Maybe someday he will have the chance to apologise to the mermaid. He looked back at his brother and he smiled at him, relieved after seeing him eating.

Days went by and Saeran was falling more into a state of apathy. He barely ate, never spoke, and never got up of bed. A therapist tried to speak to him, his brother too, even Yoosung had gone to him a couple of times, but it was always of no use.

“Saeyoung is doing his best, Saeran,” Yoosung had told him.

Saeran also looked at Yoosung. He felt nothing when he did, but at least he remembered he had helped him saving the mermaid too.

He liked looking out of the window. The sky calmed him and reminded him of the sea.

One day, he was looking at the sky, immerse in his thoughts, when he heard Saeyoung’s voice out of the door.

“He’s going to love them,” he whispered.

“Are you sure?” he heard a familiar voice out of the room.

Wait. That voice.

Saeran tried to stand up and go out of bed, but his legs failed him. He widened his eyes. That was the mermaid’s voice.

“Come on, open the door,” Saeyoung urged her. “You love him, right?”

“I do,” the mermaid replied, making Saeran’s heart jump in his chest.

“I’m sure he loves you too. You don’t need to be afraid.”

“What’s the visitor’s name?” a nurse interrupted them.

“Oh, ehhh...” Saeyoung hesitated. “Anna... Smith? Yeah, sure, Anna Smith.”

The door opened and a girl with light brown hair and eyes in a white dress entered the room. She had changed. But she was his mermaid. Saeran started sobbing stretching his arms towards her and she rushed to embrace him, crying. Saeyoung looked at them, smiling in relieve when he saw his brother showing some emotion.

“I’m sorry,” Saeran cried with a husky voice due to the lack of speaking.

“It was not your fault. None of it was. I love you,” she kissed his head, without loosening her grab.

He looked up at her.

“But you’re human now?”

She bit her lower lip.

“You don’t like it?”

“I do!” he exclaimed. “You’re beautiful,” she smiled, hugging him again. “But I thought you were happy as a mermaid.”

“I was lonely,” she replied. “I wanted to go to you. Your brother,” she said, looking back at him and then returning her gaze to Saeran. “He looked for me and asked me if I wanted to go to you. Of course I said yes.”

“But I could have turned into a merman.”

She shook her head.

“I didn’t want to take you away from your brother or his boyfriend.”

Just for your information, there we had a flustered Saeyoung. Yoosung and he were not dating yet, but the sexual tension could be felt from miles away and the mermaid had just assumed they were partners.

“But I don’t want you to renounce to your life in the water.”

“I’d rather have a life with you than lonely in the water,” she caressed his cheeks and looked at him in the eye. “I want you to be happy,” she smiled. “I want you to be surrounded by people who love you and whom you love, and never ever feel lonely again,” she embraced him again. “And I want to be part of that life.”

Saeran cried on her shoulder, embracing her tightly, and Saeyoung left the room, tearing up a little himself, to give them some intimacy –and guard the door from any nurse that dared to disturb their exchanges of love.

Anna moved in with the twins. Life with Saeran was far from easy, but she was strong. Sometimes, he pushed her away, he pushed everyone away, but she always waited for him, sitting on the sofa sobbing quietly and embracing Saeyoung if he wasn’t trying to calm Saeran down. He would go there afterwards, embarrassed and angry at himself for breaking her heart once more, but she just embraced him and kissed him all over his neck and face, saying how much she loved him. Fortunately, this didn’t last as long as Saeyoung thought at first it would, and even though Saeran had anxiety and nervous breakdowns from time to time he never pushed him or Anna away, but sought in them support and love.

Eventually, Yoosung moved in with them. They loved living together and Anna and Yoosung became best friends in no time, since she just loved his sweet personality and he admired her strength and courage. He was strong and brave too, she reminded him, for she had saved Saeyoung from Mint Eye, and that made him blush and love her more.

Anna learnt quickly to read and write, and didn’t stop since she started. She would devour every book at Saeyoung’s home and soon enough they had to buy more for her. They also bought her a laptop in which she wrote all kinds of stories she would read to them afterwards.

Her songs never stopped soothing Saeran. They were not magical anymore, but, as he told her, her voice had always made him feel better and calmer.

Anna loved when Saeran caressed her legs, up her inner thighs, until his hand arrived to her crotch and he stopped moving, blushing, and moved back down. She wondered why he didn’t touch her there, so she decided to find out herself one night. Wow. She definitely wanted Saeran to touch her there.

She moaned and started to get wet, and at that moment Saeran entered the room, blushing at her side, and going out of the room again, closing the door.

“Saeran,” she called him, still panting, “come here.”

He opened the door carefully, trying to convince himself he had everything under control, though his excitement was starting to make itself noticeable as Anna’s moans started to play over and over again in his head. She embraced his shoulders and whispered in his ear:

“Touch me there, Saeran.”

He tensed his embrace and she kissed his cheek.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I am,” she replied. “Please.”

That was enough for Saeran to forget about his self-control. Not entirely, though, he didn’t want to hurt her. He kissed her passionately, undressing himself and playing with her body under her clothes.

“Tell me when it feels good and when it hurts,” he said after throwing her to the bed and putting himself between her legs.

She was quite wet already, so he just licked her a little before introducing a finger into her, making her moan. Everything felt good for Anna. The way he caressed her breasts, bit into her shoulder without taking his fingers out of her, the way he sucked the skin of her neck. She even wanted him to do it a bit rougher. She just felt she couldn’t have enough.

She looked at him. His cheeks were blushing and he was sweating lightly. His eyes were tainted with desire and she just felt the need to have him closer, and closer, and to make him feel as good as she was feeling.

“I want to make you feel good too,” she said.

Saeran groaned in reply, kissing her again. She noticed his crotch against her and rubbed them lightly, making Saeran moan. She smiled. She did it again to get the same result, and Saeran stopped her taking her by the hips and looking at her eyes, panting.

“It can hurt,” Saeran said.

“I want you,” she replied, and added a “please,” remembering the effect it had had on him before.

And he didn’t disappoint her.

He looked for something in their bedside table and put it on. He kissed her again, making her moan, and rubbed his hardness against her entrance, which made her groan and lift her hips in desire.

“God, Anna,” he moaned. “Tell me if it hurts.”

She nodded and widened her eyes in surprise as he started to get into her as slowly as possible, grabbing her hips strongly. She moaned and he waited a little before starting moving. She chuckled. It didn’t hurt at all. It felt awesome.

“Saeran, it feels so good,” she moaned, and Saeran started thrusting into her as carefully as he could.

The pleasure started to build up sooner than he had thought into him, so he reached down Anna’s crotch to stimulate her more, making her gasp and moan at the feeling. She moaned his name loudly and shamelessly, and Saeran was so turned on he didn’t think he would last too long. She suddenly starting tensing her body and moaning louder and oftener his name, reaching her limit little afterwards, and Saeran allowed himself to cum when she finished, embracing her tight as he did.

Saeran embraced her, panting, and Anna kissed Saeran’s forehead.

“It was awesome,” she smiled and chuckled. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

Saeran blushed.

“It’s complicated.”

“Didn’t you like it?” she asked worried.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Of course I did, silly mermaid.”

She laughed and embraced him tighter.

“Shower?” she asked.

“Shower,” he agreed.

They went to the bathroom together. Saeran had the decency to put on his pants, but Anna wasn’t still used to the conventions of human society and passed completely naked next to Saeyoung, who actually didn’t even notice, but earned an angry look from his brother.

They had a shower together, making love once again there, which Saeyoung did notice much to his regret, and went back to the bed.

She caressed his back up and down and he started to fall asleep inevitably, his back covered in goosebumps at the good feeling. He breathed in deeply. He felt calm. He had never felt this sensation of calmness and happiness in his life. He would have never imagined he would be in a place he could call home, with his brother and people who loved him, completely exposed without feeling in danger, being caressed, loved and forgiven every time he did something wrong. He could ask things from them without being scolded, and he could go to sleep without being disturbed, more so, being loved and held in sleep.

“Saeran,” Anna whispered.

He hummed, half asleep, which made her chuckle.

“Thank you. You make me happy. I love you.”

They fell asleep, not being sure of who had uttered those words, but knowing they both felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the mermaid is based on Anna, my OC in Our Happy Ending!!
> 
> I hope you liked the story and, please, don't miss the following one <3


End file.
